Tánc
by veronika55
Summary: Ed bulit szervez Alnak és egy táncnak meglesz a következménye.............. Elricest


Soha se hittem volna hogy a egy táncnak lesz valami következménye, de ahogy visszanézek arra az éjszakára belátom, tévedtem. A tánc volt a legjobb dolog ami történhetett velem abban a pillanatban. Tudom hogy ez túl romantikusnak vagy hülyének hangzik, nevezd ahogy gondolod, ha nem tetszik, ne vedd figyelembe.....nem kérdeztem a véleményedet.

Hát az egész így kezdődött.....visszakaptad a testedet. Őszintén szólva Winry ötlete volt, nem az enyém, hogy egy ekkora bulit csináljunk. Először Winry a bulit mindkettőnknek akarta, de én rászedtem hogy csak számodra legyen rendezve. Nem akartam most is én a középpontba kerülni...Az egészet megszervesztük, még Mustangot is rábeszéltem hogy szponzorálja az egészet. Tökéletesnek ígérkezett.

Az egész szervezkedés egy és fél hétig tartott, de készek lettünk! Az én feledatom volt elterelni a figyelmedet, míg nem kapom meg a jelzést, hogy minden el van készítve és jöhetünk. A buli a katonaság egyik használatlan termében volt és elég volt neked annyit mondanom, hogy még el kell intéznem valamilyen papírokat Mustangnak miközben becsalogattalak a terembe.

Nagyszerű volt látni az arcodat amikor beléptünk a koromsötét termbe és a lámpák bekapcsolódtak és egyszeriben mindenki tapsolni kezdett. Elősször megdöbbentnek látszottál. A szemed valamivel jobban ki volt nyitva mint szokásosan és a szád is úgy nézett ki mintha próbálnál valamit mondani, csak éppen nem találnád a megfelelő szavakat. Egy idő után amikor a döbbeneted elmúlt, úgy mosolyogtál mint mindig, amikor kicsik voltuk és valamilyen bulival lettünk meglepve, amiért te napokig könyörögtél. De a szemeid eltértek az akkoritól, könnyek voltak bennük. Emlékszem hogy aggódtam emiatt, de arra is emlékszem, hogy montad nekem, hogy ez egyszerre túl sok volt neked és hogy nem kellett volna ennyit szervezkednünk miattad. Próbáltalak meggyőzni az ellentétről, de szerintem még mindig úgy érezted hogy nem érdemled meg az egészet. Hát, kedves kis testvérem, tévedtél...

A buli közben tömegesen vettek körül az emberek. Nem úgy éreztem magamat mint egy bulin az étel, puncs és a zene ellenére se. Melleted maradtam állni még akkor is, amikor jött a sok idegesítő ember az idegesítő kérdéseikkel.

Az első alkalom amikor eltűnt a kíváncsi emberiség körülöttünk, megfogtam a csuklódat és a táncpartett közepére löktelek Megmondhatom nagyon meglepetnek néztél ki, de őszintén, én se tudtam miért csináltam.

Azt mondtam hogy ha úgy nézünk ki mintha táncolnánk akkor senki nem fog jönni idegesítteni mnket. Igazam volt, mert igazán senki sem zavart minket utánna. Egyikünk se tudta hogyan kell táncolni, ezért ötletek után keresve körülnéztünk a teremben. A szám amely épp ment egy lassú szám volt és mindenki hasonlóan táncolt.

Tudom hogy nagyon meglepődtem amikor a tenyered súlyát éreztem meg jobb válamon. Amikor rád néztem, rám mosolyogtál azzal a mosolyoddal amit akkor szoktál használni amikor tudtad hogy tanácsalan vagyok. Visszamosolyogtam rád mert rájöttem, hogy mit is készülsz csinálni és a kezemet a válladra tettem.

Még mindig nevetek magamban amikor eszembe jut, hogy hogyan tetted a kezedet a csípőmre és én így a _lány _szerepet kaptam. Kicsit veszekedtünk is emiatt, de hamar feledtam, mert még egy harcot se nyertem meg, ha te voltál az ellenfelem.

A DJ kedvében lehetett, mert egy lassú számot a másik után játszott. Csak pár percig tartott míg elkezdtük utánozni a körülöttünk lévő szerelmes párokat. Nevettünk, a fejemet a válladra hajtottam egy szemrebbenés nélkül. Te közben az összes szerelmedet a fülembe suttogtad és újra nevettünk. Nem emlékszek pontosan hogy mikor fejeződött be a viccelődés és kezdődött el az igazi tánc. Csak arra emlékszek, hogy teljesen elvesztem lépéseid lassú ritmusában amelyek az enyémeit vezették. Becsuktam a szememet és a fejemet a kulcscsontodra hajtottam, te az álladat a fejemen pihentetted. Nyugtató volt. Néha azon is elgondolkodtam, hogy nem álmodok-e. Olyan volt mintha elaludtam volna karjaid között miközben táncoltunk. Amikor vége volt a számnak, hallottam, hogy szólsz hozzám. Csak annyit mondtál hogy, 'Niisan', de nekem annyi is elég volt. Felnéztem rád és láttam, ogy a tánc rád is olyan nyugtató hatással volt mint rám.

Ez akkor volt, amikor olyat tettél amit nem vártam tőled. Gyengén megérintetted az arcomat és én úgy éreztem mintha aggódnál. Olyan volt mintha az arcom törékeny üvegből lenne és a legkissebb nyomás is összetörné. A csókodnak is ugyanolyan íze volt. Nem voltam hozzászokva az ilyen gyengéd bánásmódhoz, mert a csókod igenis édes és gyengéd volt. Ezután mindketten körülnéztünk, örülve, hogy senki se vette észre az előbbi akciónkat.

Folytattuk a táncolást mintha semmi se történt volna. Ez az az éjszaka volt, amikor többet osztottunk meg egymással mint bármikor azelőtt

Azt kérdezted tőlem, hogy boldog vagyok-e veled és itt a válaszod, Al.

_~ Edward Elric ~_


End file.
